Into Zootopia
by Shade ShadowWolf
Summary: Fell in love with the movie, and Nick Wilde. This is for all you people that even though we ship certain characters we also like shipping them with our oc's. The universe is made up with different dimensions. So what happens when several humans fall into Zootopia and are transformed into their Fursona's? Will they ever get back home, or even want to? Takes place after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Fell in love with the movie, and Nick Wilde. This is for all you people that even though we ship certain characters we also like shipping them with our oc's.

The universe is made up with different dimensions. So what happens when several humans fall into Zootopia and are transformed into their Fursona's? Will they ever get back home, or even want to? Takes place after the movie.

Idk why the lines didnt show up the first time to separate the characters point of views. I bet a lot of people were confused, and I'm sorry about that.

* * *

Ch. 1

Nick Wilde was walking into work with his partner Judy Hopps. It was early in the morning because Judy just loved to get to work early. Nick yawned, he still wasn't used to all this. It had only been two weeks since he became a cop. He didn't mind all that much but his sleep schedule was all messed up. He was jarred awake when Chief Bogo called at them.

"Hopps. Wilde. Get over here!"

"Yes chief?"

They both replied at the same time.

"We have a disturbing report of something hovering above Tundra Town. I'm sending you two to check it out."

"Yes sir!"

Again they said in unison.

Judy pulled out her keys and looked at Nick.

"You ready?"

Nick chuckled and replied.

"As I'll ever be."

Nick followed Judy to their squad car and tried to hold back another yawn as he shut the passenger side door. Judy didn't seem to notice though. Once they were all buckled up Judy set out to their destination.

Once in Tundra Town it didn't take long to find out where or what they were looking for. A huge crowd was staring up at the sky. Judy parked the car on the side of the street and jumped out. Nick followed her lead but never took his eyes off the sky.

"Okay Nick, you try to figure out what that thing is and I'll talk to the locals."

Nick just nodded at her. He didn't know what it was. For the thing in the sky was slightly above the six story buildings. It was about the length of a full grown giraffe but it was a complete circle. The coloring of it was a whitish blue swirl. It looked completely flat. What was this thing?

* * *

Judy was getting nowhere with her questioning. All anyone knew was this thing in the sky just randomly appeared. Nothing else seemed to happen but that didn't stop the worry of all the residents who constantly asked her if it was safe or what it was. She replied the same to everyone that asked,

"We are currently looking into it ma'am/sir we will let you know if we find out anything else."

She wondered if Nick had better thoughts about what it was. She was just about to go ask him when she picked up a scream. Her ears twitched to hear where it came from and by her surprise it came from the thing in the sky. Her eyes scanned for who made the sound and that's when her heart stopped. There in the sky were several mammals hanging from each other from the strange thing in the sky.

She caught her breath and called for backup.

"Clawhauser! Come in Clawhauser!"

"Oh hey, Judy, what's up?"

"Clawhauser! We have a 10-33 in progress , requesting backup!"

"Where are you?"

"The heart of Tundra Town."

"Roger that. Backup is on the way."

Judy looks back up at the sky and wonders what had happened for she wasn't watching the sky. She then thinks of Nick, he must've seen what happened, right?

* * *

Nick couldn't believe what had just happened. There he was staring at the sky when all of a sudden several mammals fell out of the thing and were now holding onto one another, dangling at least eight stories high.

Nick was shook out of shock when Judy bounded over.

"Nick, backups on the way. We need to clear the area."

Nick didn't respond, just gave a quick nod and the two went to work telling everyone to stand back or to go inside. Luckily for them backup got there in no time to help.

* * *

Meanwhile in the air, the mammals were hanging on for dear life.

"I am so sorry for whose ever foot this is!"

Says a female white wolf, who is digging her claws into the stranger's foot above her.

"Oh trust me. That's not the thing I'm worried about!"

"Fair point."

She looked up as much as she could only to see that altogether there were 7 of them. The more surprising thing was that they were all furries. The female looked down at herself to notice she was also her fursona. She glanced back up and realized that the ones above her were her friends. And the couple above them was her enemies.

"Hey you two up top, I know we hate each other but what you say about calling a truce until we are all safe?"

"Sounds good!"

She just nodded to herself and looked around below her. She noticed more furries staring up at them. There were a few of them that looked to be wearing police uniforms. Well at least they were getting help from their predicament.

She heard a voice from a loud speaker below,

"Don't worry; we are working to get you all down now. Hang on!"

She huffed and shouted back,

"No duh! Cause you know I was just thinking I should let go and fall to my death!"

She couldn't tell from her height if that took any effect on anyone below.

* * *

Nick had almost chuckled at the remark of the lowest mammal, hanging onto the others, when Chief Bogo had spoken on the speaker.

He was helping blow up a huge air bag usually used on movie sets for stunts, when he heard the female's voice loud and clear. The rest of the force ignored her or didn't get her sarcasm. But Nick did, and he loved it. If she could hold on for a little bit longer then she would be safe.

Judy waited until the stunt bag was all set before picking up the loud speaker,

"Okay, I need you all to be calm and patient. One at a time, starting at the bottom, I need you to let go and fall onto this air bag."

She waited for a bit before speaking again,

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

* * *

"Omg just go! Just fall!"

"Ha! Yeah right!"

"Dude, it's not that bad!"

"Oh yeah sure, you fall then!"

"I'm not at the bottom!"

"Ugh!"

The female wolf looked down.

"Welp looks like a good day to die as any. Underworld here I come."

And with that she closed her eyes and let go.

Not a few seconds later she felt her back hit the air bag. She kept her eyes closed and stayed still until she felt arms pulling her off the air bag. She looked up to see another wolf, male, carrying her to the side of the road. He put her down and asked,

"Are you okay ma'am?"

The female wolf nodded and saw a fox walk up.

"Hey I'll look after her, if you go help the others."

The wolf gave a nod and walked back towards the crowd.

The fox looked at the wolf and spoke,

"Hi."

* * *

"Hi."

Responded the female wolf.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just a little freaked."

"Freaked?"

"Yeah, I hate heights and falling."

"Oh well, you faced your fears."

"Heh yeah, but don't expect me to do it again."

Nick nodded in understanding then stood beside the wolf. He had this weird feeling in his chest but ignored it as heart burn. They both just watched as the others one by one were saved.


	2. Chapter 2

I noticed some things in the movie, like there's no domesticated animals, no reptiles (at least I didnt see any) and no water dwelling creatures. The fursona's in this are my friend's ones irl. I had to some how make a shark able to breath on land so I just called it a Land Shark and I figured that they could breath on land and in water. Hope that clears that bit up.

* * *

Ch. 2

It wasn't long before all 7 of the mammals were loaded up into the backs of the squad cars and everyone headed back to the police station. Thankfully no one was injured.

Once the cars were parked the officers let out the miss matched set of mammals. Nick let out the female white wolf from the back of his and Judy's car while the others let out a female fennec fox, a male land shark, a female red wolf, a male grizzly bear, a male rabbit, and a male grey wolf.

Chief Bogo had escorted them inside, and the rest of the officers went their separate ways. All except Nick and Judy. They stayed with the group.

"Hopps, Wilde. The mayor will be here shortly to welcome our new guests, make sure everything goes well for them. I will be talking with him to get things sorted."

Nick and Judy nodded and watched as he walked away.

"I'm going to go ask them what happened to them. You see if they need anything."

Judy told Nick.

He just laughed and said,

"Got it boss."

Judy smiled and walked to the red wolf first. Nick went over to the others and asked if they needed anything. Most said that they were fine but when he got to the female white wolf she had asked for a bottle of water. Nick froze for a second before his senses came back to him and he went to fetch a bottle.

As he came back she was talking to Judy.

"So you're saying you don't know what happened either? That you all just were walking around a fair and then the floor fell out from under you? And now you're here?"

"Yep."

Judy jotted he words into the notebook and sighed.

"Here's your water miss…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

Nick said walking towards the wolf. Slightly amused by Judy's frustration with the story.

"Vikki, you can call me Vikki."

She said while taking the bottle.

"Officer Nick Wilde at your service Ms. Vikki."

He said with a small smirk on his face. He noticed that she had caught that and was smiling back at him. Her eyes gleaming brightly. Nick felt that feeling back in his chest again, but again ignored it.

* * *

Judy however did not ignore the comments made by the two. She looked questionably at Nick before turning to the wolf and said,

"Could you excuse us for a minute?"

Before the wolf could answer, Judy pulled Nick away by the arm.

"Hey! What gives?"

Nick asked annoyed and confused.

"You tell me."

He looked at her like she had lost it.

She sighed and said,

"You are flirting with her, a suspect. Are you out of your mind!?"

Nick took a step back before defending himself,

"I'm not flirting with her, I'm being nice."

"When are you ever nice?"

"What do you mean, I'm always nice?"

He gave her a knowing look. She knew him. He wasn't the type of guy to really be nice or friendly towards anyone he didn't know. So why was he being so nice to Vikki?

Judy was still looking at him waiting for him to give her and answer.

"Ugh, look she seems nice okay? Why not be nice to her then? Or would you rather me to be mean and have her hate me and possibly all cops?"

He smirked and she thought about it quickly. If Nick had been rude or mean then Vikki and her friends might hate them.

"Fine, but keep it to a minimum."

"Fine."

Judy huffed and walked back to Vikki followed by Nick.

"Sorry about that, my partner here doesn't always speak with his head intact."

Nick just glared at her. Vikki gave a surprised look at her as if she was missing something.

Just then the Mayor walked in and Chief Bogo was on the scene. Judy stood tall, well as tall as she could with her being a rabbit. Nick kind of just stood there, he kind of looked annoyed but she didn't think much of it.

"Hello Mayor Lionheart. You're looking well today."

"Why hello there Judy. I'm feeling wonderful today. I'm here to see these new visitors that fell out of the sky this morning and welcome them to Zootopia properly."

Judy nodded and stood aside to let him pass, Nick did the same.

The Mayor cleared his throat and spoke to the seven mammals that were seated at the side of the station.

"Greetings strange and wondrous mammals. I am Mayor Lionheart and I am here to welcome you all to Zootopia! I am also here to help you all into living situations. You all just sit tight while I talk to Chief Bogo here about it all."

Judy looked back at the mammals after the Mayor's speech but to her it didn't seem like they were all that excited. She looked at Nick and he was staring off into space, or that she thought at first glance. She soon realized he was staring at Vikki. She sighed and wondered why he acted the way he did around her. He had only just met her after all.

* * *

Vikki felt someone watching her and it wasn't one of her friends or enemies. It was the fox named Nick. She slyly glanced over to him from the corner of her eye. He didn't seem to notice so she took it a step further. She turned her head completely to look at him back. That's when he looked away quickly giving slight glances back at her. She just laughed a bit inside her head before looking at the ones she came to this world with. She felt a small sigh go through her mind as she watched them. Her four friends were laughing and talking. They were hugging the ones they loved. Meanwhile the two enemies were looking around avoiding eye contact with her. She looked away again just in time to see that Nick had moved away from where he was originally standing to where he was right beside her.

"Um, may I sit?"

She just nodded and scooted over a bit so he could.

They sat in silence before Nick said anything,

"So…"

"So yourself."

She watched as he chuckled and looked up at her smiling.

"So I guess that you and your friends are about to leave and find some where to stay."

"I guess so."

"You know if you want, maybe some time I could show you around the city?"

She studied him for a minute before responding,

"Yeah sure, sounds fun."

She saw his ears pop up and a small smile creep over his face. But before he could say anything else the rabbit officer showed up looking annoyed.

"Ha, Nick, what are you doing?"

"Uh…I uh…was just…"

"He was telling me that Zootopia has lots of fun things to do everywhere you go. And offered to hang out with me some time, which I don't mind at all because I mean have you seen who all I came here with?"

Nick and the rabbit officer both looked at her in surprise. The rabbit then looked at the others in confusion.

"You see the red wolf and grizzly bear? They are dating. Then the fennec fox and the land shark are together. The other two are my enemies."

That caught both of their attention.

"Your enemies?"

Asked the rabbit.

"Yes."

"How are they your enemies?"

Vikki sighed and began,

"Well the rabbit is an ex male friend of mine, he told me I didn't have to worry about someone because she felt like a sister to him. But he then left me for her…"

The shock on the rabbit and Nick's faces were to be expected.

"Then the grey wolf is just an ex friend that pretended to like me, pretended to care about me, pretended to be my friend, and just used me."

Their faces stayed in their shocked state for a bit before they shook themselves out of it.

* * *

Nick looked up at Vikki. He couldn't see any sign of hurt in her eyes only numbness.

"Well they don't deserve to be in your life then. You can do so much better."

He smiled up at her. He felt his heart break a little at what she said next,

"Ha yeah sure I do. This isn't the first time that sort of stuff happens to me. I've been dumped, cheated on, lied to and just plain out used. *sigh* You get used to it after a while."

Nick tried to think of something else to say but Judy beat him to it,

"Well you're in a new place now, with new mammals to meet. I'm sure you'll find someone here that will treat you right."

Judy was trying her hardest to smile at the sadness that had just happened.

Nick heard Vikki huff before saying,

"It's not that I don't meet nice guys at first or nothing it's the fact that no matter what I do I can't keep them wanting me, wanting to be with me."

"No, you just need to stay positive and show it to everyone."

Nick watched as Vikki rolled her eyes at what Judy had to say.

"I'm sorry it's hard to stay positive when the world tells you you're crazy. You're never going to be good enough. You're always going to be last. You're never going to succeed. No one will ever want or love you. You're always going to be forgotten."

Nick almost flinched at the hardness of her voice. Judy looked the same way.

"I'm sure you're not crazy…"

Judy began after a few moments but was cut off by Vikki,

"Oh really? Would a non-crazy mammal want her enemies to die a slow painful death? Would a non-crazy mammal have a plan that would make the world be perfect? Would a non-crazy mammal have all the tainted destroyed in order for the pure to succeed? Well would they?!"

She had not changed the volume of her voice at all but Nick could feel that she was getting very upset. Judy didn't say anything else. Nick figured she didn't want to make it worse. Instead Judy had ended up walking away.

Nick looked back at Vikki, she was staring at the wall, her eyes were hard. Nick didn't know what to do or say so he just put his paw on top of hers. She didn't look down but she didn't pull away either.

Just then Nick realized something. The other mammals were gone. He looked around to notice that they were leaving with the Mayor. His heart had skipped a beat realizing that they had forgotten about Vikki. He stood up and pulled on her paw but she wasn't moving. He looked back at her to see her staring at him.

"Come on if we hurry then we can still catch up with the Mayor and your friends and uh…enemies."

He tried to pull her again but she still wasn't moving.

"He looked back at the entrance and the Mayor's limo was gone along with the others."

He sighed at looked back at Vikki, scratching the back of his neck.

"And what I tell you, I'm always forgotten."

He felt a sting in his heart as she had said that before. He looked around before making a decision that Judy would probably scold him for later.

"Well, I guess you could always stay with me? If you want that is. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do."

Nick looked shyly down at the floor before he felt arms wrapping around him. Vikki was hugging him.

"That would be nice, thank you."

Her voice had cracked and Nick could tell she was on the verge of tears. He hugged her back and just held her there for as long as she needed. Which wasn't that long at all, max maybe five minutes. Nick felt her soften the hug and pull away only to feel her nuzzle his neck. Nick could feel himself blush under all his fur. No one had ever done that to him before. Vikki had then pulled herself completely away and looked at him.

Nick smiled and said,

"I'll take off for lunch early today and we can go get something to eat then I'll take you to my apartment afterwards, sound good?"

Vikki nodded at that, smiling softly.


	3. Chapter 3

I changed the rating from T to M. Nothing major like hardcore just some nude scenes later on.

* * *

Ch. 3

Nick and Vikki left the station after Nick told the Chief he was taking an early lunch. He didn't really pay no mind though.

Nick took Vikki to a small salad and sandwich shop just down the street from his apartment. They sat outside and were looking over the menu. Nick already knew what he wanted so he took this time to look over Vikki in full. Without having her notice he carefully peaked over his menu and studied her details.

She was a pure white wolf, slightly taller than him but shorter than the normal heights of wolves around here. She was wearing black short shorts and a deep blue tube top. She also had a necklace on; it had a purple crystal as a charm. He was about to look away when he noticed her eyes. He had looked at them before but for some reason it didn't really occur to him. She had beautiful blue eyes. They weren't dark like the ocean but they weren't light like the sky. They were somewhat in between the two. He got lost staring into them he didn't notice when the waiter came out to take their order.

"Hello, may I take your order or do you need a few more minutes?"

Nick realized that Vikki had looked up at him then. He jumped a little bit then turned towards the zebra standing there.

"Uh I'll have the salad and fish sandwich with a water."

"Okay and for you ma'am?"

"I think I'll also have the fish sandwich, no salad, and a water as well."

"Got, it. Alright it will be right out."

With that the zebra walked away. Nick picked up the menus and put them in their place holder on the table. When he did he happened to brush Vikki's paw. He froze and apologized.

Vikki just giggled and said,

"It's fine."

Nick smiled back at her trying to think of something to talk about.

"So…"

"So yourself."

They both smiled at each other.

"If you don't mind me asking where are you from? Like before you fell from the sky?"

He saw her think for a moment before speaking,

"It's hard to explain really. It's kind of the same concept as here but different as well."

Nick just nodded, he didn't really understand what she meant but decided not to ask, and it seemed she really didn't want to go into details.

* * *

Nick had just asked her where she had come from and it made her freeze. How was she going to explain that she had come from a different world where furries were looked down upon but weren't really a real living, breathing thing. She knew she had made herself look crazy back at the station but this was different. For her crazy thoughts were only in here head. This was happening in real life. Falling into another dimension, another world. Transforming into that world's beings. Having her speech altered when speaking. For when she was in the air she had wanted to say some very foul language but she couldn't say anything. So instead of telling Nick everything she kept it short and not really descriptive.

He seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk all that much about it, which was good. She respected him for that.

It wasn't but seconds later until the waiter came back with their meal.

"A salad, fish sandwich and a water for you and just a fish sandwich with a water for you."

He placed everything down on the table.

"If you need anything else just ask."

Vikki nodded at him along with Nick. Then she looked down at her lunch. In her world she didn't really like fish much but she didn't see anything on the menu that looked fairly good to her either. Plus she was now a wolf a carnivore, no more greens. Maybe her taste buds had changed as well. She picked up the sandwich and took a bite. Her ears perked up as it was really good. She looked over the rest of it hungrily. She hadn't eaten all day not even in the other world. She then took another bite and another bite. Soon the sandwich was all go and then she downed the water. She then realized she had finished her sandwich all before Nick had even touched his.

He was staring at her with a fork in his paw salad on the end of it, his jaw hanging open.

She giggled and apologized stating she was really hungry.

Nick just nodded in agreeance still looking shocked at how fast she had eaten.

Vikki felt herself blush as she sat there patiently waiting for Nick to finish. But she didn't know if Nick noticed because of all her fur. If she had been in the other world everyone would have noticed.

* * *

Nick finished up eating his meal and flagged down the waiter for the check. The waiter took the cash and said goodbye to them.

Nick and Vikki started walking to his apartment when Vikki spoke,

"Thank you for the meal, it was great!"

He chuckled,

"Yeah I noticed ha-ha."

He heard her giggle back.

He turned to face the apartment building in front of them before opening the door for Vikki.

"After you."

She giggled more,

"Thank you."

He followed her in smiling. He then took the lead again and when up to the fifth story and three doors down from the stairs he unlocked his door opening it wide for her to enter.

"Here we are, home sweet home."

He watched as Vikki walked in before joining her, closing the door behind them.

He turned to see Vikki looking around she seemed to be amazed at how he lived.

"Wow, it's so cozy and quite a decent size."

"Yeah, I wasn't always a cop you know, I was a con artist. I got roped into becoming a cop after I helped Judy solve a huge case."

"Judy?"

He looked at her in surprise as he thought that they had been introduced already.

"My partner, the rabbit."

"Oh, okay."

Nick looked down at his phone and noticed the time.

"Hey, I got to get back to work, are you going to be alright here while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, you go ahead I'll be fine."

He smiled and turned to leave but as he was at the door he felt her wrap her arms around him giving him a hug from behind.

"Thank you for everything Nick. I really appreciate it."

She whispered in his ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

That made Nick really get red, he thought he was turning even redder then his fur. His tail even frizzed out a bit. He eventually felt her arms let him go and he smiled at her as he said,

"You're more than welcome."

She smiled at him before he turned once more to leave.

Once out the door he locked it and started his way to work. He felt hot. It wasn't hot outside at all but he still felt it deep within his fur. He didn't know what to make of the kiss she gave him on his cheek. But he didn't have time to think much on it.

* * *

"Nick! There you are! We need to go on patrol."

Judy said as she saw him come into the station. He looked a little frazzled so she asked,

"Nick, are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine."

Judy nodded her head and led the way to their car. She had no idea what Nick had done. And neither did Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

So the reason I'm posting a new chapter almost every day or more than once a day is because in the past with my stories if I waiting too long to write chapter then the idea for the story would disappear from my mind. I had to even delete unfinished stories off here cause I couldnt remember how the store was supposed to go. So yeah I dont have all the chapters written already, if i did i would just post the entire story. So, yeah that's the reason I'm gonna keep updating this story a lot.

* * *

Ch. 4

Nick was walking up the stairs to his apartment. His head hurt and his limbs sore. He and Judy had gone on patrol all over town, it was pretty boring at first but they had to stop several arguments that turned physical between several mammals. Being a fox you're not as big or as strong as other mammals so it took him a lot to help Judy get things under control. However Judy had no problem with putting her full weight, which wasn't much, and power into stopping the fights.

Nick sighed and unlocked his door. As he walked in he smelt food cooking. He shut and locked the door before following the wonderful smell to his kitchen. What he found made him remember what had happened earlier today.

There was Vikki cooking what looked to be some steaks he had in the fridge. She turned around to greet him,

"Oh hey, hope you don't mind but I went ahead to start making dinner."

"Oh you didn't have to do that. You're my guest I should be the one making it for you."

He heard her giggle,

"Oh please, I can only imagine what other things you get to do while being a cop. It must be tiring. And besides you were nice enough to let me stay here, I'm going to make sure you know how much I appreciate it."

She smiled and winked at him.

He felt hot again. She was good at making him feel so. So he just nodded and let her finish while he went to take a shower.

* * *

Vikki heard him leave and moments later heard running water. She nodded to herself as she knew what he was doing. And so she kept cooking the steaks. She wasn't quite a cook back in her world but here it just came to her naturally, almost instinctual.

She was just about to set the table when she heard Nick turn off the shower. She smiled and hurried to set it. By the time Nick came back to the kitchen the table was all set with plates of steak piled high. She had made a plate of cooked veggies for Nick as well. He was an omnivore so she had thought of the other food groups he might enjoy. Plus this is all stuff she had found in his kitchen. She was standing beside the table looking pleased with herself.

"Wow, it looks great."

He took a big sniff,

"Smells great too."

She giggled and went to grab him.

He lightly flinched when she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to his seat. He was a little flustered when she pulled his chair out for him as well.

"Come on, sit."

"Uh, th…thanks."

He fought out the words and took a seat only to have her push him in.

"What would you like to drink?"

He looked up at her in surprise. She really didn't have to go through all this trouble. He could have easily done all this himself. But he didn't want her to feel bad so he said,

"Ice water, please."

* * *

He watched her go back to the kitchen and get out two glasses. She filled both up with iced water before coming back to the table and setting his down on the table. She then went to her seat, which was directly across from his, and sat down. She smiled brightly at him and waited.

He smiled back and took his knife and fork to cut his steak. She was still watching him. He slowly took a bite and his entire face changed to delight. It was the best steak he had ever had! He then went to the cooked vegetables and took a bite of them. They were amazing too! He was so caught up with gobbling down the food he forgot there was someone else in the room. He only stopped when he heard a giggle.

"Did I do that good of a job?"

He looked up at her before whipping his face and spoke,

"Sorry, yes it's very good."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good, I'm glad you like it so much. Maybe I'll make it for you again sometime."

He gave her the biggest grin,

"Yeah, I'd like that. Or maybe you could teach me how to make it."

She laughed,

"Now where's the fun in that?"

He chuckled.

"Okay, fair enough."

He watched as she began to eat her steak as well.

They ate together in silence, mostly because Nick was still gobbling his all up and even went for more.

* * *

After dinner, Vikki and Nick cleaned up.

"So I never got to ask, how was work?"

"It was fine, as you said tiring."

He put the plates in the dishwasher and as he stood back up he winced.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just sore from today."

Vikki nodded and spoke again,

"Do you want a massage?"

Nick didn't speak at first.

"Nick? Did you hear me?"

"Uh yeah sorry, I did hear you but uh why would you offer that?"

"Well because you're in pain, I don't want you to be in pain."

She saw Nick look up at her and smile.

"Then okay, sure."

She smiled back at him as the finished up the cleaning.

* * *

Nick lead Vikki to his room, he only had a one bedroom apartment but figured he'd sleep on the couch so that Vikki could have his bed. When he had told her this she insisted that the massage take place on the bed. It made Nick nervous but he agreed to it.

Once inside the room Vikki spoke,

"Okay you have any lotion or massage oil?"

Nick thought for a moment before going to the bathroom and bringing out some massage oil. He had snagged it off someone ages ago and figured he'd sell it for a high price but he had forgotten about it till Vikki said something.

He handed it to her and then she told him,

"Okay now take off your shirt."

"Uh…what?"

He said shocked at her boldness.

"Take off your shirt."

She repeated.

"Uh…why?"

"It's easier to massage someone when clothing fabric isn't in the way."

He thought about what she said for a moment before nodding in understanding. He looked at her and then looked around before just turning around and taking off his shirt. He felt her eyes never leaving him. As much as he wasn't self-conscience about his body he also never had someone be in his room watching him undress. Once his shirt was off completely he turned around to face Vikki.

She only smiled and told him,

"Okay now lay flat on the bed, under the covers, chest down."

He nodded and did as he was told. He then felt her straddle his backside. Which sent shivers up his spine. They only continued as he felt the oil being put down his back. And soon after Vikki's paws were rubbing it in.

He felt her press down hard and deep to get the knots to loosen and disappear. She was working her way up his back. Making sure to get his entire back covered in the oil but also to make it feel good as well. He was surprised when she switched from hard pressure to soft light pressure. To him it made it all the more comfortable, but then again he never had a massage before, he never felt like it was necessary. And with his old job it was never stressful. So as she was working along his back and neck he started to really enjoy it and almost feel asleep. His eyes opened wide and he tensed up a bit when he felt her run her claws down his back.

"Hey, don't do that, relax. I'm not going to leave scars if that's what you're worried about."

He listened to her and tried to relax as much as he could but he still felt stiff. He heard her sigh and began the process over on his back. He relaxed immediately as she began again with the deep and light switches, but this time when she lightly went over his back with her claws he didn't tense up. For he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Vikki heard snoring from underneath her. She had been giving Nick a massage for over an hour now and he must've fallen asleep. She bent over to check to see if he was. He was. So she carefully got off him and went to turn off the light. Once the light was off she crept back to his bed and slid herself in under the covers along with Nick. She cuddled him closely and fell asleep soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, I wrote this last night/yesterday morning and didnt get any sleep but I had gone out with my family for a day trip which took about 11 hours. But I'm back now with the new chapter. After I post this I gotta go give my dog a bath cause she got a bloody nose and it went all over her paws. But after that I'll probably chill for a bit then wright another chapter.

* * *

Ch. 5

Nick woke up feeling amazing, his back felt great and he got the best sleep ever! He stretched, feel something on his backside. He looked over his shoulder and was shocked. Vikki was sleeping sound asleep behind him. Nick faced forward again and tried to remember what happened last night. He looked under the covers and noticed he had his pants on but no shirt. Vikki however was fully clothed. A huge sigh of relieve washed over him.

Nick stayed in bed for a little while until he felt Vikki's arm wrap around him tighter pulling him into her fur. She nuzzled his neck and he looked back at her.

"Mmm…hey."

She said.

"Hey."

She giggled and nuzzled more, it made Nick feel different this time the first time it made him freeze and feel hot this time however he felt a different kind of warmth. It was comforting. He heard her speak again,

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"No, I'm off for today and tomorrow."

"Hehe, good. You can stay all day long here with me."

The way she said that made Nick smile softly. He then yawned feeling tired again but this time rolled over to face Vikki and fell asleep nuzzled in her fur. She curled herself around him and fell asleep again as well.

* * *

Vikki woke up about an hour later and could not go back to sleep. She ended up watching Nick sleep instead. As he did so she looked over him fully. She had done so multiple times already but there was just something about him that made her love looking at him. Vikki had thought that was what love was like but she quickly erased that from her mind as she reminded herself time and time again that love wasn't real. She had grown up believing so and it got her heart so shattered that she didn't know who she was anymore. Even though her friends and, she hated to say it, her enemies had found what they thought was love to them. She however never got lucky enough to know what that feeling of belonging with someone else was like. So throughout the years she just slowly stopped believing in things. In herself, in others, just about everything. Deep down she was very depressed but she had learned how to hide it in order for herself not to feel weak or for others to pity her. Though she felt this way a lot she still enjoyed to flirt with people that she found attractive. And now that she was living in a mammal filled world she had found herself crushing on the fox lying next to her. She sighed as the same thoughts filled her head every time she got close to someone.

 _What are you doing?! They're never going to like you the same way! Why do you even try?! You should just give up now while you're ahead! He's just being nice to not hurt your feelings. He doesn't really like you. Why would he? You're crazy! Who would like let alone love a crazy person?! The world hates you! Just accept your fate of being forever alone!_

Vikki had an ongoing never ending battle of voices in her head. They had only worsened when the two things she loved the most were no more. Her dog and her best friend. One died of old age the other was killed fighting for her country. She had been so lost without them in her life. It had been months before her other friends were able to get her to go out and try to have fun, try to take her mind off things. They had all gone to the fair she had seen her enemies there as well but ignored them. All of a sudden this portal thing opened up underneath them and they all fell. That is how she and the rest had gotten here. She always felt like she was the one to be forgotten but she couldn't believe that it was actually so. Especially since her friends basically forced her to go with them only to abandon her in another world. She was on the verge of tears when she felt Nick stir,

"Good morning."

He looked up at her and smile cheekily,

"Good morning to you too."

He said though yawning.

"You sleep well?"

"Mhm."

"You going to go back to sleep?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to wake up and move but I also want to stay here and be warm."

Vikki giggled feeling all that she had been thinking of wash away as he stared up at her with his big green eyes.

"Well we could always cuddle elsewhere."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be able to?"

Nick just smiled at her and nodded.

"True, we are both grown mammals."

"What do you want to do?"

Nick thought to himself for a moment. He really didn't want to go anywhere.

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

He saw her think about it before saying,

"To be honest, I just want to cuddle and be with you."

* * *

Nick felt that warmth spread through him like a wildfire again. She actually wanted to spend time with him. He never had anyone want to spend time with him before other than his mother. Mostly because of what mammals have thought about foxes in the past. But now he was a known and well respected cop, a lot of mammals have put their faith and trust into him. But there were still a few that thought he was dirty. But he never had anyone to really call a friend besides Judy. And even then he saw Judy every day at work so when they got days off they never spent time together. She had her plans and things to do and he had his. But today for some reason he didn't want to go out and just wander around. Today he wanted to be with Vikki, just him and her.

He smiled at her and took a chance to nuzzle her fur like she'd been doing to him.

"I'd like that as well."

He felt her hug him tightly.

"Hey do you think I could use the shower first? I feel like im covered in dirt."

He pulled back from the hug and looked her over, he didn't see any dirt but he understood what she meant.

"Yeah, come on."

He got out of the bed and felt the coolness hit him. He shivered a little bit but tried not to let it show. He heard her follow his lead. Right across his room was a small bathroom. He showed her how to turn it on and which water was hot and cold, showed her where the towels were and all the cleaning soaps.

"So yeah, do you have any other questions?"

"Um do you think that you could wash my clothes? Seeing as I don't have any other set I don't really want to get clean and put on dirty clothes."

"Yeah, sure. I can wash them for you. They probably won't be ready by the time you get out though."

"It's fine, I don't mind none."

He nodded and was about to let her be when she suddenly started taking off her clothes with him still in the room watching her.

"Hey!"

He covered his eyes and turned around.

"Couldn't you have waited until I left to do that?"

He heard her giggle,

"I could have, but then I wouldn't have gotten this same reaction out of you."

Nick didn't say anything. He soon felt her arms turning him around and pulling his paws off his eyes. He kept his eyes shut though, refusing to look at her nakedness.

"Aw come on Nick, I'm not going to bite."

He slowly opened his eyes, feeling as he had no other choice, her arms kept him standing there. He saw her smile and give him a hug. He tensed up and froze feeling her furriness all over him.

"Hehe, don't be that way sweetheart."

She had pulled back only to kiss him on the mouth. Nick's eyes went wide as she did so. She pulled away soon after and handed her clothes to him before winking and stepping into the shower closing the curtains behind her.

Nick snapped out of his shocked state and left the bathroom closing the door behind him. He went to the laundry room and started washing her clothes. As he started the washing machine he just stood there thinking.

 _She kissed me… She kissed me on the mouth… She was naked and kissed me…_

He couldn't stop thinking that over and over. He didn't realize it but he'd been standing there for a good 30 minutes he only came back to reality when he heard the shower turn off. He jumped and went to the couch where he sat down and turned on the news.

Just a few moments later he saw Vikki come out in a towel and sit down next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey, how was your shower?"

"It was fine, I feel so much better now."

He nodded trying to ignore the fact that he was still shirtless and she was in nothing but a towel her fur still looking damp.

"How was the kiss?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you forget already?"

He looked at her in confusion.

She huffed and he felt her lay on top of him, giving him another kiss. Again his eyes went huge but this time she didn't pull away as quickly as before, she just held it there. Nick soon got over the fact that she was waiting for him to do something so he kissed her back.

* * *

Vikki felt when Nick kissed her back. Her fur stood on end and she deepened the kiss with her tongue sliding into his mouth. She felt his body tense up under her but she simply softly began to rub his chest and the back of his neck. He relaxed after that as they continued to make out.

She felt the need for air, so she pulled back to catch her breath. She saw Nick do the same. She smiled down at him and winked again.

"Uh…hey Vikki…can…can we take this slow?"

"What do you mean, take what slow?"

"I don't know, are we…are we dating now? Like female friend and male friend?"

"Do you want to be?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh…"

"But I do like what just happened but can we just get to know each other a little bit more? Like maybe take getting to know each other more?"

She thought about what he was saying, true she wasn't a patient person, but that made all of her relationships fail in the past. She did end up taking things slow within a relationship but he got bored with her and dumped her though text. She never actually got to know someone before they started dating. She looked back down at Nick, who was patiently waiting for her to respond,

"Sure, we can get to know each other a bit more first before we deiced to start anything."

She saw him smile and felt him nuzzle her neck. She giggled.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going to be fair."

* * *

He looked at her looking lost. She smirked and got off him taking off her towel and throwing it to the floor before cuddling up to him again.

He felt Vikki cuddle him with her full nakedness. He felt his entire body go hot. He wasn't used to being this close to someone that was naked. Sure he had gone to that yoga building where they are all natural. But he never actually had someone outside the club be so bold as too undress in front of him, and she had done it twice! He also had never felt the way he did towards another mammal before. He was always a lone fox. He never really had company or to entertain. And to him he certainly wasn't expecting his guest to entertain him instead!

He ended up calming down and cuddled back as they watched whatever was on the TV.

They stayed like this the entire day only getting up to go to the bathroom, get some food, and to put Vikki's clothes in the dryer.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the slight delay, ended up crashing after my dogs bath. Then tons of yard work today had to put everything aside even like my 8 trades for pokemon on facebook. Just wrote this and it's now 1 am so I think its time to get some rest. Also if yall havent noticed I'm making all the chapters at least 1k words long. Just so they are that short.

* * *

Ch. 6

Nick woke up on the couch; he was being cuddled by a naked Vikki. They had stayed there all day yesterday. Just talking and cuddling. They ended up falling asleep on the couch watching Furtanic. Nick had never really liked chick flicks but it was the only thing on, besides Vikki seemed to enjoy it. Today however they were going out; Nick decided that Vikki needed more clothes. He didn't really want what happened yesterday to be a normal thing with them, at least not yet. Nick rolled over to face Vikki's sleeping face. He looked at her for a bit before nuzzling her face. He watched her slowly open her eyes and smile at him.

"Morning."

"Mmm good morning."

"You ready to get up?"

She yawned.

"I guess so."

"Good, let's get ready then we can get something to eat at the mall."

She nodded in agreement.

Nick got up off the couch and went to take a quick shower.

* * *

Vikki slowly got up; she went to the dryer and got her now clean clothes out. She changed into them right there then went to sit on the couch again patiently waiting for Nick.

She didn't have to wait long, soon enough she heard the shower stop and a door open while another close. She continued to sit there and started to play with her necklace. About five minutes later Nick came out of his room all dressed. He was wearing a green Hawaiian shirt, a blue tie with red stripes, and grey pants.

"Ready?"

He nodded and took unlocked his door opening it for her.

She stood and went out the door, Nick following her close behind. Nick locked the door then they went down and out of the building together.

* * *

Nick and Vikki walked to the closet mall. They ate at a small fish shop before moving on.

Nick led her to a clothing store for females. Once inside he quickly lost sight of her only to hear her in front of him looking at some clothes on the racks.

"They have so much cute stuff! But I don't know if I could pull them off. Hmm."

He smiled and walked over to her.

"Well you can always try them on, we have all day."

He saw her nod. She continued to look though the clothes before picking a few that she wanted to try on and went to the changing rooms. Nick waited patiently outside for her to finish. About 20 minutes later she came out.

"Well how'd they look?"

"I think I liked them better on the rack."

She put them on the rack meant for returning to the sales floor at the end of the day. He followed her to more selections of clothes but again she didn't find any that she really liked.

"Let's try another store."

"Okay."

They went to store after store not finding anything that suited Vikki's fancy. Nick started to realize just how picky she was about her clothing. They ended up going inside Hot Pawpic where she found tons of clothes and she really liked them too.

Nick was relieved; he had begun to think that they wouldn't have found anything. He waited in the store as she tried on all the things she picked out. That is when he heard a voice,

"Hey Nick, what are you doing here?"

He looked to where the voice came from and saw Judy standing there.

"Oh you know, just looking."

"Really? I didn't think this was your kind of style."

He shrugged.

"I have many styles I just choose to stick to one at a time."

"Ah. So have you found anything?"

"Not really. What are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping for one of my brother's birthday. He likes this stuff."

"Sounds like fun."

"If you say so."

"Nick!"

Nick looked over to see Vikki basically bouncing with excitement.

"Did you find anything that you think looks good on you?"

"Yes! I like them all!"

"Really? How many are there?"

"Let's see I have five tops, three pairs of pants, and two dresses."

"Okay, let's go check out then, I'll get them all for you."

"Really?!"

She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Meep! Thank you Nick!"

She let him go and went to the check out.

Nick was about to follow but someone pulled on his wrist. He turned around to find that Judy had a confused look to her.

"Uh Nick, what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you forget? She's a suspect."

"Yeah, so?"

Judy looked annoyed now.

"Are you two dating?"

"No, we are just friends."

"Really?"

"Yes, why does that even matter?"

"It matters because you're getting involved with a suspect! She could be trouble!"

Nick was starting to get mad.

"Look, we are just friends. In case you didn't notice the mayor and all the others left the station without her so I offered her to stay with me. She's been nothing but grateful. She didn't have any other clothes so I offered to take her shopping to find something. And besides, if we were dating it's none of your business anyways. We are both grown mammals and we can make our own choices. Now if you excuse me, Vikki is waiting."

With that Nick walked away from Judy, even ignored her as she called to him.

* * *

Vikki watched as Nick came to the register. She thought he looked slightly mad and annoyed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She didn't believe him and looked behind him to see that bunny officer staring at them. She looked back at Nick who was paying for her stuff. She figured he would talk about it when he wanted to. So instead she hugged him softly and nuzzled his neck. She felt him soften up. She looked back to see that the bunny was gone.

She felt Nick move and so she looked at the cashier again. He was handing her the bags. She thanked him and took them. Then she and Nick started walking home.

Nick was being silent so Vikki grabbed his paw.

* * *

Nick looked up at Vikki and smiled grasping her paw back as they were walking.

Once they arrived back at his apartment they washed the new clothes. They had a late breakfast but were hungry for dinner. So Nick had started making it along with Vikki's help. They ended up having beef and cheese sandwiches. They ate in silence, Nick was still thinking about what had happened in the store with Judy.

 _Why was it so important to her who was in his life? Was he not supposed to have more friends? Why did it matter if Vikki and he were dating?_

"Nick?"

He looked up at Vikki.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been awfully quiet."

He sighed,

"I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, no."

"Okay, then we won't talk about it."

He looked at her and smiled. She wasn't going to push him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They both smiled and finished eating.

After dinner they both cleaned up and went to bed.

Nick was cuddling up to Vikki in his bed and they soon both fell asleep. Both fully clothed.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late chapter, well late by a few hours. Had a giveaway with pokemon stuff. Lots of people to trade. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Lots of pov parts in this, small parts but a lot of jumping around.

* * *

Ch. 7

3 months later

It had been 3 months since Nick opened his home to Vikki. He never really realized how much he enjoyed coming home to dinner made or almost ready and a clean apartment. Vikki was a real big help with just about everything in his life. Whenever he was sore she would give him a massage. Whenever he left the apartment a mess if he was looking for something she would clean it up. She cooked dinner every night he was working. If he ended up getting home late she would stay up and heat up the food for him while he relaxed. There were times he fell asleep on the couch and in the morning he would wake up in his bed beside Vikki. He had asked Vikki if she wanted to work anywhere and she had said she might apply at Hot Pawpic. Since she liked their merchandise so much she might as well work there. Maybe she could get some kind of employee discount. She had filled out an application and was waiting for a call for an interview. She was so excited when she got the call only to be disappointed when they never got back to her. Nick helped her though it by complimenting her and always being around to cheer her up. He would even give her massages every now and then. She really seemed to enjoy those.

They were still only talking and getting to know each other. He didn't want to rush things, especially since things were going so well right now. He figured they could wait a while longer, just to make sure that they were still on the same page, and well as much as he did like her he didn't know if she missed her home. Her real home, where she came from. He had tried to get her to go out and try to find her friends. Maybe they had some thought on the topic. But she refused every time he brought it up. To him it seemed as though she didn't want to speak to them after abandoning her. He also got the feeling that she didn't want to go home, she just wanted to be with him. Which warmed his heart. For he wanted to be with her. But waiting was the best thing for everyone.

At work, Judy didn't say a thing about her. She kind of just ignored the topic of her if she ever came up in a conversation. Nick didn't understand why Judy acted the way she did, but he was glad she dropped the subject of always reprimanding him about her.

It was when they got a call from the chief that he was snapped back to the now.

"Officer Hopps. Wilde. We got a called from the Rainforest District that some kind of creature has attacked a bystander. Get over there!"

"Roger that sir."

Judy said before taking off in that direction.

"Do you think whatever it is has gone savage?"

"I don't know, I hope not. I don't think I can go through another one of those cases."

Nick nodded and sat silently for the rest of the ride.

It only took a few minutes for them to arrive. What with the sirens on the car they were able to bypass traffic. Nick and Judy jumped out of the car and over to the ambulance where they were loading up an injured lion. Nick watched as Judy went over to the patient and started asking questions.

"Ma'am? Do you remember what happened?"

"There was this creature of pure black and red eyes. Its fur was flaming!"

"Flaming?"

"Like it was on fire. But when it attacked I didn't feel any burning."

"Interesting, did you see where it came from or where it went?"

"I don't know where it came from, I was helping my friend move when I heard a snarl and turned around to see that thing. I did see where it went though. It ran off it that direction."

She pointed to the direction of the Tundra district.

"Thank you ma'am."

Judy then went to others and asking if they saw anything.

Nick however was looking over the scene. There was scratch marks along the ground and trees. There was also blood, probably from the victim. The strange thing was there was no paw prints.

Nick heard Judy coming over,

"No one else saw anything. This is very strange."

"You're telling me, look at this. Claw marks but no paw prints."

Nick watched as Judy's face looked as confused as his did.

"It is now even stranger. We better call in and let Chief Bogo know about it."

"Good, idea."

* * *

Meanwhile Vikki was walking around town. In the Tundra district. She was looking at the stores when she felt something or someone watching her. She looked around to see no one there but the feeling wasn't going away. She decided to go into a shop, maybe whatever it was would leave her be.

* * *

Judy was driving to the Tundra district with Nick, they had just been to the crime scene and the victim told them the thing was heading to the Tundra district. They wasted no time in calling in and moving out. That thing, whatever it was, was still out there. And by the looks on the victim it was out to kill.

* * *

Nick was texting Vikki; he had put her on his plan so he could always get ahold of her when she went out. He was telling her to stay inside or away from the Tundra district. She wasn't responding to his texts and he got worried. He just kept thinking,

 _Please be okay. Please._

* * *

Vikki was inside a store and the feeling of being watched washed away. After a few minutes she left and started walking again. She felt her phone go off and looked at it.

Nick had sent her several messages warning her not to go into the Tundra district. That there might be a dangerous creature there. Not but a moment later Vikki heard a low growl. She turned to her right and looked down an ally way to see some kind of dark creature staring her down, it had red eyes and it was baring its teeth. She froze and slowly started texting Nick.

* * *

Nick saw her typing then it stopped. It didn't continue after several minutes.

"Uh Nick…"

"What?"

Nick looked over at Judy, she looked shocked and frightened.

"Is that…is that Vikki?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry to leave yall on a cliffhanger last chapter and to be posting this chapter a day late. I was super tired last night and didnt get to writing it. Plus since I do update like everyday/night I figured I dont give yall enough time to gush over when the next chapters gonna be out. So yeah not as long as most writers on here but i really want to get this story done before I start my ged classes on Tuesday morning. And it's Sunday morning right now (1 am). So yeah here's chapter 8, enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 8

Nick looked up and his face turned to sheer terror. Vikki was lying in the middle of the road her white fur was red and the worst part was the fact that the creature that they were after was standing over her blood dripping from its mouth.

 _No._

Nick thought to himself before saying it out loud,

"No!"

Nick then jumped out of the car ignoring Judy's yell for him. That creature had hurt his friend and he was not going to let it kill her!

"Nick wait!"

Nick didn't wait; he didn't even think he pounced onto the beast and started clawing and biting at it trying to draw its attention away from Vikki.

* * *

Judy couldn't believe what was happening. She just watched Nick attack the creature which was the size of a full grown bear. He was doing well at getting the creature's attention off Vikki but that meant its attention was placed onto Nick. Judy wasted no time in calling for backup before jumping out and shooting the thing with her air powered elephant tranquilizer. It should have taken it down almost immediately. But to her surprise it didn't. In fact it wasn't even phasing the creature.

Judy couldn't think of what else she could do, Nick was doing a good job at staying out of the creatures reach as it tried to get him off its back but Judy didn't know how long Nick could hold on.

* * *

Vikki was lying on something hard, her head hurt and it hurt to move. She heard a commotion going on around her but she didn't know what it was or where she was. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a big black mass with a little red on top of it. Her vision sorted itself out after a few seconds and she noticed it was Nick on top of the thing that had attacked her. She also noticed that the thing had been shot with a tranquilizer but she didn't see it slowing down or tiring. She was about to try and get up when she heard sirens and more police officers arrive. She heard them shouting to shot the thing and to get Nick and her out of there. She was having trouble breathing and was about to pass back out when she heard a yelp. She focused her eyes on where it came from and to her shock it was Nick. The creature had managed to get him off its back and had thrown him into a brick wall. The creature didn't stop; it was now walking towards Nick to finish him off.

Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Judy watched horrified as the creature now had at least eleven darts in it and it still wasn't stopping. Nothing was going to stop it from tearing into Nick or anyone in its path! But then she saw the unthinkable happen, Vikki had stood up! But she was standing in attack mode like how all the savage mammals were. She then attacked the creature as it was walking over to Nick. Judy heard the creature growl and the fight was on.

Vikki had bit it right on the neck and was clawing the creature's back. The thing was twisting and turning trying to get her off. It even reached around for her only to miss due to her almost knowing when to move or adjust herself to not be caught.

Judy just stared in astonishment at the event happening in front of her; it looked like Zootopia had hope after all. But then she felt her heart drop when the creature had rolled onto its back making Vikki let go and get crushed underneath it.

Judy gasped as the creature got up and turned to end Vikki. But Vikki wasn't staying down. She got up and with her back towards Nick, snarled at the creature.

Judy couldn't believe it, Vikki was protecting Nick. The mammal she thought out to hurt him or be trouble to the city was actual protecting him and by doing so the city as well. Judy felt tears in her eyes as she felt horrible about how she treated the wolf. She didn't even get to know her and now she was battling a mysterious creature that seemed impossible to take down. Judy just kept thinking,

 _You can do it, beat the creature. Save us all._

Not but a minute later the two latched onto one another again. The beast had its claws slashing Vikki's body making her bleed profusely and Vikki had bitten down on the beast's neck side, out of reach from its mouth. They rolled around for a few minutes before Vikki let go and quickly bit down on its throat, latching herself on and even going as far as to twist her head from side to side. The beast, itself, seemed surprised as it now was bleeding profusely as well.

Judy watched as Vikki's face was covered in the beast's blood but she didn't stop the attack on its throat. Within a few more minutes the beast went down. Judy felt relieved but she didn't move due to the fact that Vikki was still tearing into it. She only stopped when Judy saw that the creature was still. It wasn't breathing. Judy was about to walk up to her when Vikki looked up and around.

Judy noticed her eyes were not bright and awake but rather glazed over. Judy started to feel fear again when Vikki noticed Nick and went over to him.

Judy began to run up to him to protect him but stopped as Vikki only nudged him with her nose and then curled around him protectively.

Judy slowly walked over to them and saw that Nick was out cold, Vikki however was staring at her, her eyes were indeed glazed over. She tensed up when Judy reached out to her. Judy only backed away when Vikki let out a low growl.

Judy heard Chief Bogo's voice and ran over to him.

"Judy, we need to get them into the ambulance."

"I know chief, but she is really protecting Nick, she growled at me when I got too close. And her eyes, they are glazed over. She's in worse shape than Nick is sir."

"Well then it's too risky to tranquilizer her, we need to muzzle her."

Judy gasped. But then nodded, she knew Nick wasn't going to like this but they both needed emergency care and fast.

* * *

Nick woke up in a hospital. His head hurt and was wrapped in bandages. He sat up and it stirred a tired Judy on the couch next to the bed.

"Nick! You're awake!"

She said happily.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Nick looked at her confused; he saw her face go from happy to sad.

"The creature threw you against a wall and Vikki…"

That caught his attention.

"Vikki? Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Vikki saved you Nick."

Nick looked at Judy shocked.

"What?"

"She woke up after you went down and she…she killed the creature."

"She killed it?"

"She was a wild animal Nick, her eyes were glazed over and everything."

Nick just looked at his paws in astonishment. Then he heard Judy sigh.

"We had to muzzle her Nick."

Nick bolted up right and faced her again,

"What?! Why?!"

"She wouldn't let anyone near you, not even me! She was protecting you I know but, you both need help. It was the only thing we could do. You only got a small concussion she almost died!"

Nick stared at her for a long time and thought about what she had said. He really hated muzzles but he would have been so depressed if Vikki had died. He took a deep breath and asked,

"Where is Vikki now?"

"She's in a room next door; would you like to see her? I can talk to the nurse to see if that would be okay."

Nick nodded and watched as Judy left the room.

Not a few minutes later Judy came back with the nurse.

"Hello Mr. Wilde, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, can I see Vikki now?"

"She's sleeping, she is doing fine now, but she will have to be watched to make sure she doesn't go savage again."

"I want to see her."

"Sir, I advise you…"

"I don't care! I want to see her now!"

The nurse sighed and nodded,

"Okay but make it quick."

Nick was helped out of bed by Judy and they went next door.

Judy opened the door and allowed Nick inside; Judy herself had gone inside too and shut the door behind them. Nick walked over to the bed where Vikki was hooked up to a ton of different machines. She had bandages all over her and three really defined claw marks across her right eye. Nick just watched her sleep, she looked so peaceful, and he didn't understand why or how someone like her could just go savage. There had to be another reason. Nick reached out to hold her paw to his surprise she grasped it back. He looked up at her face and her eyes were open.

"Vikki?"

"Hi Nick."

"Oh Vikki you're okay!"

He had tried to keep in his tears but they were running down his face.

"I'm okay Nick, are you okay?"

He sniffled,

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

She smiled at him and he smiled back before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. She kissed him back. He felt so happy to have her in his life and to know he almost lost her, hurt him to the core. He didn't want to experience that again. He pulled back and looked at her in the eyes.

"Vikki?"

"Yes, Nick?"

"Will you be my female friend?"

"Of course I will Nick."

He let out a sigh of relief and gently hugged her. She hugged him back and he nuzzled his tears into her neck fur.

* * *

Judy just watched from the door at what just happened. Vikki had woken up and Nick had asked her to be his female friend. Judy felt a mix of emotions. She was happy that Nick seemed to be happy around Vikki so much that he wanted her in his life for a long time but she was also sad at how she, herself, doesn't even know Vikki. She never had given her a chance. She just watched as Nick and Vikki hugged and realized that she should leave them be, they needed time to themselves after today. So she slowly opened the door and left, shutting it quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys so this one was a lot of fun to write, thank you all for your good luck wishes for my ged classes starting tomorrow, hopefully once I get into the swing of things I can write more on the weekends and publish the stories/chapters on this site for yall to read and enjoy. Anyways enjoy this chapter, and read the end closely, that's all I'm gonna say. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch. 9

1 year later

It had been a full year since Nick had asked Vikki to be his female friend and within it so much had happened. Nick had learned the reason why Vikki went savage. She called it going primal and that it only happened a few times before. She had said she didn't remember anything that had happened until many mammals had told her the same story over and over again with many details. She had truly blacked out. Since then Vikki had not had another primal episode. Which Nick was thankful for.

That wasn't the only thing that had happened for Vikki's friends had returned for her. They had been staying in one of the buildings in Tundra Town that viewed down to the street the beast had attacked them on. They had video recorded the entire thing. They had only one excuse for leaving Vikki and that was that they were so caught up with everything else that they forgot to make sure everyone was with them. It had made Nick mad but Vikki calmed him down by telling him that if they hadn't forgotten her, then he and her might never had happened. For he knew what she said was true.

Nick was shocked at first about Judy's sudden change towards Vikki. She always asked how Vikki was doing or what she was up to. After a while Nick asked Judy why the sudden change of interest in Vikki. That's when Nick learned how sorry Judy felt towards Vikki and him. It made Nick feel happy that his friend and partner had finally accepted Vikki and him. And it made him even happier when she accepted his request,

"You want me to be your best rabbit?"

"Yes, please Judy?"

"Of course I will Nick! When are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Nick left the station and returned home to shower and change. He was going to take Vikki out to dinner. Then he was going to ask her. He felt nervous but he wanted her to be his forever. He only hoped that she felt the same.

* * *

Vikki had put on a new dress that Nick had bought for her. It was a deep purple, strapless dress that stopped above her knees. Just then she heard a knock,

"Come in."

Nick came in just looked at her.

"Wow, you look gorgeous."

She giggled,

"You're not bad looking yourself."

Nick was dressed in a nice black suit and pants; he had on a white undershirt and a purple tie that matched her dress.

"Are you ready?"

Vikki nodded and took hold of him.

* * *

They were at a really fancy restaurant, real high class. They had ordered their dinner when Nick said what he had been wanting to say,

"Vikki, when you first came into this world I didn't know how you would have changed my life so much. As soon as I saw you holding on for dear life from that portal thing I thought you were the most beautiful mammal I have ever seen."

He heard her giggle and he continued,

When I asked you if you wanted to stay with me I couldn't believe it when you said yes. All those nights you would give me massages and cook for me made me feel like the luckiest fox in the world even before we became official I had eyes only for you. And now I want to ask you something."

Nick stood up and went over to Vikki's side before he got on one knee and pulled out a small box that had been in his pocket.

"Vikki will you give me the greatest honor of becoming my mate?"

He saw her face light up and she made a squeal of joy before nodding and saying,

"Yes, Nick yes! A thousand times yes!"

Nick smiled at her and took her paw before placing the ring on her finger. He had hardly gotten it on when she jumped out of her chair and hugged him. He heard the rest of the restaurant cheering for them but to him their cheers meant nothing. He had the female of his dreams for forever.

* * *

4 months later

Vikki looked at herself in the mirror she had on a beautiful white dress and a matching veil. She gave a short sigh of stress and walked out of the room and outside. She looked around at the crowd of mammals sitting in chairs watching her make her way down the aisle. She felt nervous as their eyes watched her every move but as soon as she looked up at Nick who was standing on the stage all her nerves went away. She smiled as she finished her walk to him and stood across from him. Nick slowly raised her veil and they just stood there looking into each other's eyes.

"We are gathered her today to celebrate the mateship of Nick and Vikki. Nick do you take Vikki to be your lawfully wedded mate?"

"I do."

"And Vikki do you take Nick to be your lawfully wedded mate?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you as mates, you may now kiss the bride."

Vikki and Nick kissed as the crowd went wild. Everyone was cheering as the broke apart and walked back down the aisle together. This was the happiest day of either of their lives and it was only to get better.

* * *

After their wedding Nick took Vikki on a cruise for their honeymoon.

"This is ours, you ready?"

He gave her a wink and a small smirk. She giggled at him and said,

"Sure am but could you give me a moment please?"

He nodded and went inside their room with the bags.

* * *

Vikki stood outside the door to their room before turning to what appeared to be a wall but then she pulled it open to only be shown on your screen or where ever you are reading this.

"Sorry guys this is where we part our ways, I hope you enjoyed the story stay tuned for background info on the story and its oc's. If you have any questions leave them in the reviews, all questions will be answered in the next update. See yall later!"

With that Vikki left your screen and was back in the hallway on the ship. She opened the door to where Nick was waiting for her and went in. As she shut the door she winked to what appeared to be for no one in peculiar.

THE END! Leave those reviews!


	10. Final Update

Hey yall so it's been a while since I last posted and I apologize. My life has been busy and tiring. But now I will do what I said I would do in the last chapter.

So on the story in general. After I saw the movie I ended up dreaming about it and how what if I and some of my friends/enemies fell into their world. See the thing with me is I cant watch a cartoon or animation without thinking that somewhere there is a universe that they are actually living in. And we are just watching what they do from a one sided screen. So this whole falling into their world from like a wormhole is not a new thing with me. I think about it all the time with tons of shows and movies. So this entire story is one of my dreams that I created.

The oc's are again of my friends/enemies and I.

The female fennec fox, male land shark, female red wolf,and the male grizzly bear are all fursona's of some of my in real life friends.

My fursona is the female white wolf. And actually that's the plain version of her, my fursona is actually half alien wolf and half demon. But for this story I just decided to keep her a full wolf.

The male rabbit and male grey wolf are actually not my ex's fursona's. I just chose them cause 1) they arnt furs at least not when I knew them and 2) even if they were furs I'm not gonna contact them just to put them in one part of my story with no speaking roles.

And the things I said that those 2 did to my fursona are actually true. The name of my fursona is actually Princess Shade Shadow. But because she is not a princess in this story and it was a wormhole that literally dropped us all into their world I decided to stick to my nickname in real life. Vikki.

And the whole crazy bit is my actual daily thoughts. A lot of this story told by my fursona is actually true.

I saw a review on how I made Nick childish. Well to be fair I hadn't caught on when Judy was ticketing him in the movie, that part just flew past me without me realizing that he had a set age. Again this is exactly how it played out in my dreams. Sorry that you think that everyone is the same on reading a fan fiction story. Fiction means made up, fan fiction means its double made up/fake. A lot of other people found it enjoyable to read and follow. Out of all 22 reviews so far, only 2 were negative.

The other negative review was someone thinking it was NickxJudy and then put the "..."s and the end. I'm sorry that you did not see that I put Nick and Oc as the pairing. I don't even have Judy as a character on my story summary thing. And in the summary section I even put and I quote: "Fell in love with the movie, and Nick Wilde. This is for all you people that even though we ship certain characters we also like shipping them with our oc's." There are enough signs that this is a NickxOc story.

Now with the mysterious creature. I really have a bad habit of dreaming about demonic beings destroying things and people. So that's where that came from, for me its easier to think of a demon wrecking havoc then some other disaster or person doing so. But for this story i find it easier to go oh a wormhole has already dumped humans into a furry world so why cant other worlds do the same thing. Hence meaning the demonic creature came by wormhole to zootopia. It died because in it's world being a demon doesnt mean you have already died. They are living breathing demons that can die of natural forces or be killed.

On how I ended it. It's called breaking the fourth wall. It's where a character breaks the barrier of the show, movie, book, etc between the reader and the character. Or the character becomes self aware that they are not a real living thing thus speaking to us when we are not really there. To me this makes me go oh their being paranoid. But then you sit back and think but wait why do I feel like I'm always being watched...

Oooh scary thought process aint it?

Will/can I do more NickxVikki I can but I probably wont. Just with how busy I have been with school and after I take the HiSet test (ged test equivalent) and pass them (5 of them, Reading, Math, Writing, Science, and Social Studies) then I plan to apply at my local Gamestop. I have a very expensive hobby I like, the new games are coming out on November 18th. Props to yall who know what I'm talking about. So I need money to pay for it lol.

Shout out time:

LadyDeadmau5 Thanks for all the support on legit almost all my updates.

Simply Bella Loved your few reviews you left me.

JokeLover123 Loved yours as well even made me laugh and blush a few times.

gossamermouse101 Thanks for your few reviews.

Now for the one timer reviewers:

juser71

DreamBubbles

Canius-Swiss

Mimzy94

mordeshakes

G3AR BOX

Thankyou all for your reviews, and patience with how long it took me to make this update. I dont know when I'll be able to write more whether on this story, on previous stories or on new stories. So until then see ya!


End file.
